A Song of Fire and Ice
by Sage Rikudo
Summary: The Dovahkiin absorbed hundreds of dragon souls throughout his life. These included the soul of The World Eater as well as The First Dragonborn. Now as his soul is too strong to go into the afterlife he is cursed with reincarnation. Now as he is born as the youngest and only true son of Robert Baratheon watch (or rather read) as his Thu'um shakes the Game of Thrones.


**DISCLAIMER**

 **I DON NOT OWN GAME OF THRONE OR THE ELDER SCROLLS SERIES. THEY ARE THE PROPERTIES OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

 **Author's Notes**

Hello, everybody, I'm really sorry for the previous story. I just couldn't find myself writing about a medieval Shirou fic. Moreover, I was busy playing the Elder Scrolls Series. You should watch the Honest Game Trailer for Skyrim. It inspired me to write this story.

Some people were asking about my other stories. World's Apart will be continued once I can find a Beta and this story is complete. The other two stories were merely written to expel some ideas and thus should not be taken seriously. Most probably I'll focus on this story and see where it goes.

The ages of the characters are more like the characters made by G.R.R. Martin rather than the ones used in the show. With some changes. The ages of the characters in this chapter are as follows.

Tommen= Born 4 years after Joffrey

Myrcella= born 2 years after Joffrey

Joffrey= Born at the same time as Canon.

Now for the story.

Hope you like it.

 **Prologue**

Cersei looked at her new-born son in horror. Instead of being golden-haired like the rest of her dear children, her new-born son had tufts of black hair on his head and gazed at her with piercing blue eyes.

 _'Robert's son'_ a traitorous part of her mind whispered to her and Cersei had the urge to kill the new-born and pass it off as an accident. But then she considered those eyes that were staring at her with an unnatural sharpness and felt her heart melt at the babe. She brought him closer and suckled him.

"I shall name you Tommen, Tommen Baratheon." She said before handing the babe over to her wet nurse.

He watched with blurred eyes as a blonde woman gazed upon him and finally began to suckle him. He internally grimaced as he could clearly remember events of a past lifetime. For he was not a new-born babe but was a trans-migrant of an immortal soul that could be compared to an Aedra.

Upon his death, he was asked to join the Aedra as his soul was simply too powerful to belong to any realm, be it Sovngarde, the Hunting plains, Apocrypha or any of the other realm of the Aedra or Daedra he had met throughout his lifetime.

He, however, had no intention of becoming one and hence had been doomed to be reincarnated with all his memories as his soul was too powerful to be wiped after absorbing all those dragons.

Thus, he was cursed to a life of re-incarnation. Anytime the world was in need he would be born in some form or the other to save it.

After a couple of times, he decided to just go on with the flow and watch the world as it changed. Thus, Tommen Baratheon resigned himself to his fate once again.

* * *

 _Five years later,_

Tommen loved his most of his family, really after several lifetimes you begin to understand the importance of cherishing your family. But Joffrey, his elder brother really got on his nerves, he was a milk-drinker in every sense of the word and his sweet mother would always smother him and love him the most.

He was not jealous, not really. But this caused the younger siblings to become closer to each other. He loved his elder sister Myrcella. She was such a sweet thing without a single mean bone in her body. He would fetch the moon for her if she asked, and with his power that would not just be a figure of speech. They used to always play together with each other.

During one of their games Joffrey now aged 9, came into their playroom. He looked at them and sneered at them before smashing the dollhouse they were playing with.

" _Little Brother_ " he sneered _"_ don't you have any shame playing with dolls like a girl. What will father and mother think of you? You are a disgrace to the family."

Tommen really could care less how Joffrey thought about him and he didn't give a damn about his words but he couldn't ignore one thing.

Myrcella was crying in front of him. Myrcella was crying because of Joffrey. He made Myrcella cry.

 **"Destroy Him"**

His Dragon self said, and for once he agreed with it.

"You want to see how much of a disgrace I am brother, then I will show you." With that, he got up and punched Joffrey right in the face.

Now despite his mental age, he was just a five-year-old child whereas Joffrey was 9 years old. Thus, his punch barely even staggered Joffrey, but as Joffrey raised his hand to strike him he shouted

 ** _Su_**

And then he smashed into Joffrey, he rained blows upon blows upon Joffrey until he fell onto the ground bruised from all the beatings he received.

Joffrey looked at him with terror before fleeing the room.

Tommen watched Joffrey flee before turning to console his sister and that is how his mother and father found him when they returned with Joffrey.

"Tommen, what did you do to Joffrey, he's your elder brother you should respect him not beat him up."

He gave a sigh before responding "Mother dearest, Joffrey interrupted Myrcella and me while we were playing and told us that I was a disgrace to our family for playing with dolls. So, I just taught him how much of a disgrace I am."

"But he's your brother. He only has your best interest in his heart. You should listen to him." Cersei replied.

Tommen simply glared at his mother

"Robert, won't you say anything in this matter?" she asked Robert seeing that Tommen would not listen to her.

Robert thought for a while and said "I believe Joffrey was right in his thoughts but went about it in the wrong way. Tommen, on the other hand, miss-behaved and should be punished."

Tommen shot a betrayed look at his father while Joffrey smirked at him.

"Since you have enough strength to beat up your brother, you'll start learning how to fight from the morrow. Your punishment will be decided later."

That day Tommen grew closer to his sister while Joffrey began to dislike his brother.

* * *

 _A couple of years later,_

Tommen took to fighting like a fish to water and soon began to excel in all fields. He could fight on par with several of the squires who were several years older than him and there was no one who could equal him with a bow.

One of the biggest shock to everybody was when Tommen publicly denounced the Faith of the Seven and converted to a till then unknown religion of the Nine Divines despite several protests. Some of the people who had lost faith in the seven converted, and were surprised when slowly but surely their lot in life improved. Soon shrines and temples to the divines began to be set up and these priests helped the people, unlike the high Septon. This caused several others to convert as well.

The High Septon petitioned the king to allow the Faith Militant to be reformed. The king immediately shot that down unwilling to allow the Septon to prosecute the religion of his second son who was soon becoming his favourite.

Joffrey, on the other hand, grew more envious as his trainers heaped praises on his brother and his father paid more and more attention to him. When he tried to gain his father's notice by cutting open a pregnant cat's womb his father simply beat him up. All the knights praised his brother and always compared him to his brother. He envies soon turned to hatred and he devised a way to get rid of his brother or at least remove him as a competition.

Tommen left the field after a gruelling training session with Ser Barristan Selmy. Despite his mind being fast enough to track Selmy's movements, his body was not physically fit enough to keep up with him. But he was grateful that Ser Barristan took the time to spar with him. He knew from personal experience that the only way to improve was to challenge himself.

As he dragged himself away from the training field towards the palace he was unaware of Joffrey leering at him.

Tommen reached his room in the palace and was about to bathe when his sister burst into his room crying.

"Myrcella, what happened, why are you crying?" he asked worriedly.

"It's Joffrey, he shot the dove you gave me as a name day present with his crossbow." She sobbed out.

Tommen's anger grew hearing this. He quickly grabbed his training sword and left his room in search of Joffrey. He found him lazing about in his room.

"Dear brother" Joffrey began but froze seeing Tommen's expression.

"You bastard," Tommen growled before hitting him with his sword. He continued to rain down blows until Joffrey collapsed and then kicked him until he was bruised all over.

"You will never hurt Myrcella again or I'll kill you," Tommen said.

Joffrey simply whimpered in reply. With a sniff, Tommen left Joffrey and returned to his own room. He comforted Myrcella and sent her away before relaxing in his bath.

As he was relaxing he was summoned to the Main Hall by his parents. Already knowing the reason of his summons, he got up with a sigh, got dressed and headed towards the Hall.

He entered the Hall to find his mother and father waiting for him.

"Tommen why have you attacked your brother again, how many time have I told you that you are family and you must help each other not fight against each other."

"Mother, Joffrey is a mad boy. He enjoys hurting others. I will never help or will I overlook his actions. He killed Myrcella's dove with his crossbow. Do you think that I will forgive him for what he did? No, I think I didn't punish him enough."

"Tommen, you will not harm your brother anymore." Cersei shouted, "moreover, you will apologise to him right now."

"Sorry mother but I won't do that. Joffrey is clearly in the wrong so I won't apologise. Instead, he should be the one to apologise to Myrcella."

"Tommen, sweetie, your brother is going to be the king soon. You'll have to work with him then. He'll probably make you the Hand of the King. Then you'll have to listen to what he says." She said sweetly trying to make him see sense

"If that's the case then he better become good. If he remains as he is now, then I'll take over the throne instead. I won't let the smallfolk be ruled by a person as cruel as Joffrey. That's just asking for anarchy."

"Dear, the smallfolk have many other things to worry about in their lives. They won't bother us nobles. Besides we are made Nobles by the Gods themselves. There is nothing they can do to change it." She said to him.

"That may so with the Seven, but the Nines state that it is the duty of the rulers to look after the smallfolk." He said.

"But Tommen- "

"ENOUGH" Robert shouted slamming his fist onto the table.

Both looked at him in shock.

"Cersei, can't you see that he is not going to listen to you nor is going to apologise to his brother. And you boy, do you really think that you could take the throne from Joffrey despite him being next in line to the throne?" he asked.

Without missing a beat Tommen answered "Yes, because I believe that Joffrey would be as bad as The Mad King if he is given the throne, and if I have to lead a rebellion to remove him then I'll do so. It will be poetic don't you think. History would repeat itself again as a Baratheon deposes a tyrant."

Robert gave a booming laugh at that. After some time, he quieted down and looked at Tommen with a sharp intensity that Tommen had never see on his father.

Finally, he sighed and told "I've made my decision. Tommen, tomorrow you will head over to Winterfell to be fostered by my good friend Ned."

"What, you can't do that Robert." Cersei shrieked.

Robert glared at her with anger. "Yes, I can and I will. You can see as well as me that Tommen and Joffrey do not get along with each other and I don't think it would be long before they do something permanent to each other. Today, Joffrey got lucky that none of his wounds was very serious but can you guarantee that this won't happen again." He challenged. Cersei glanced away from him.

"Besides Ned is my good friend and he has several children around Tommen's age who will be there to play with him."

"But what about Myrcella?" Tommen asked his father.

"That shall be your punishment. You shall not see her until you return to King's Landing. Despite your reasons, I can't let you beat up your own brother."

He gave a resigned nod to his father knowing how stubborn he could be.

"Fine, then I'll be in my room preparing to depart." He said before walking out of the hall and towards his own room. That was how Myrcella found him. She hugged him and pleaded with him not to go but he made her understand just why he was leaving.

The next day the entire royal family along with many other nobles stood at the docks while Tommen and Ser Barristan Selmy stood on the deck of the ship waving goodbye to them.

Robert gave a stiff nod to them, while the queen gave a tearful wave. Joffrey was openly smirking while Myrcella was crying loudly. With a heavy heart, he turned his back to them and went inside.

* * *

 _One month Later_

It was a long trip first by ship up to White Harbour and then on Horseback until they reached Winterfell. Nothing important occurred except for few bandit attacks which was taken care of by Ser Barristan Selmy and the other knights. Though they lost most of their own numbers in it.

Now out of their initial twelve members, only he and Ser Selmy survived. As he gazed upon Winterfell in the distance he felt something stir within him which he had missed since his previous life. His Dragon Soul roared at the promise of adventure that awaited him.

 _Prophecies are such fickle things, aren't they? Someone gave the prophecy of Fire and Ice and everyone believed it to be true. Rhaegar Targaryen gave up his wife and two children to meet the conditions of the prophecy by procreating with Lyanna Stark. But in the process lost the throne, his life and the life of his wives and most of his children._

 _The Red Woman believed that the prophecy meant the chosen one of The Lord of Light. She came to Westeros to scout for the person who would belong to the prophecy. She believed 'Fire' and 'Ice' to be the emotions of a person. Thus, she found Stannis who had the fury of a flame when angered but was as cool and stoic as ice at other times._

 _But since Ancient Times, whenever there is a massive crisis one person steps up to solve it, and that is the Dragonborn. From Alessia the First to Tiber Septim and Martin Septim. Dragonborn always shows up when the world is in the most need of help and this isn't any different._

 _And so, have the Scrolls foretold, when brothers wage war unfurled, the Seven Kingdoms Bleed. An Ancient Enemy awakes, with a power over the Fires of Life and Skin of Ice. Twin Dragons shall rise, one with the fury of flame and other with the bite of frost. To slay the undead once and for all._

 _~Prophecy of The Elder Scrolls_

 **Author's Notes**

I hope you liked it.

Please review, and tell me your views.


End file.
